


Windows of the Soul

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Sam Winchester, Eyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Sam, taking over the world, mind control, removing his brother's memories so Dean just remembers the love, and how the colours of Sam's eyes show what mood he's in.  Something his demons should take note of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Gosh this is an old fic. I honestly thought I'd posted it before but I cannot find it on my LJ or AO3 so I clearly haven't! This is from when I first got into Evil!Sam.

The humans say they are the windows to the soul.

A pretty thought but not really true, certainly not in these times. 

Those humans who still live and walk the earth have eyes that are dull and lifeless, blank as if there is nothing inhabiting their bodies. Nothing behind the eyes. No souls within.

A small select few have eyes that can still speak. One such human is their Lord's brother; Dean Winchester. His eyes are alive - blazing with fervour, humour and love but there aren't many like that and Dean Winchester is only that way because his memories have been selectively taken apart by Sam Winchester. 

What Sam Winchester chose to take away remains missing and all Dean knows is that he and Sam have always been as one; brothers and lovers. He remembers nothing of the final conflict, of how his brother came to lead the demon hordes over the Earth, the Earth that he now controls. Lord of them all.

Demon's eyes are based on hierarchy, it's easy to tell how powerful a demon is by their eyes.

There are no white-eyed demons left and few yellow-eyed either. Those that remain have sworn their allegiance to Sam.

Sam's eyes are every changing, shifting dependent upon his mood and who he is with. 

White/silver is the colour for gathering power when he moves the earth, causing earthquakes, and other natural disasters.

Purple is a relaxed colour; a happy colour when he is pleased with the world, a colour he wears with his demon lovers.

Black is the colour he wears for dealing with human resistance as though he feels they deserve nothing stronger. 

Shifting yellow/green for when he's at his most malevolent; eyes and lips narrowed. The colours of torture, blood and death.

Red is a demon colour that he never wears, he cannot forget just how twisted red eyed demons can be.

And blue/green is the colour for when he is with his brother. Human eyes. That colour is only ever for Dean. Eyes that show the joy and love he finds with his brother, the one person that he feels he can really trust even though Dean has no idea why.


End file.
